


Listen to the Rain

by Sarahmouse



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, he doesn't get that hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write a story about Loki listening to the rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Rain

Loki didn’t like the rain, not anymore. When he and Thor were children, rain was almost more comforting than the sun ever could be. He loved to watch as his brother’s emotions played across the sky and as they got older he watched Thor control the weather sometimes despite the true emotions he would feel. Loki liked to watch the rain falling as if the sky itself could feel some form of sentiment. He liked to watch as the clouds rumbled out of nowhere. He liked how everything seemed quieter in the rain, muffled as if he was a safe distance from everyone and everything else.

But all that affection for the rain was in the past. Loki couldn’t tell when he stopped liking the rain. Perhaps it was when Thor once again was deemed the golden son and Loki wished to stay out of the shadows and have that title for himself just once. Perhaps it was after he tumbled through the void and didn’t like being left in the dark let alone left in near silence. Or perhaps it was after he fell from grace once more. When Loki lost the battle of New York, before they had locked and chained him in some room, Thor had cast a downpour for the brother he had symbolically lost. 

Loki didn’t like the rain but he didn’t notice that fact until a year after losing to the Avengers. He was alone. He was in his teeny apartment, cut off from any living person. At first he hadn’t even noticed the rain. Which could have been due to the fact that he stayed in his bed for far longer than was necessary. But even when he shuffled from beneath the covers the rain wasn’t a true sort of rain. It was more mist than anything else but soon enough it shifted. The mist turned to rain and soon turned into a downpour. The water came down so fast Loki could barely see out of his window. He felt as if he would drown in it if he looked too long at the water cascading down the window.

At first he tried to ignore the fact that it was raining because every time he remembered he worried. He worried that the Avengers would find him. He worried that Thor was angry, ready to kill the man he had once called his brother. Loki worried that the void would snatch him up once more and the last thing he would hear would be the white noise of rain hitting his house. He worried that everything he had tried to build up in the past few months would all just melt away.

To escape his thoughts Loki tried to read. But he couldn’t get comfortable. Every few minutes he would shift down further into the cushions. He would get up and move from couch to chair to the other chair in his living room. Once, he stretched out on the floor but almost immediately he jumped back up, uncomfortable. When he finally felt slightly comfortable despite the fact he was upside down with his feet up in the air a loud clap of thunder sounded without any sort of warning. It wasn’t off in the distance. This thunder and then the lightning that followed felt as if they were mere moments from striking Loki in the chest. He tumbled from the chair and landed on his face. He curled up into a ball and abandoned the book.

He stayed curled up on the floor for what felt like hours when in reality it could have only been a few minutes. Eventually Loki’s heart stopped racing and the white noise silence stopped pounding in his head. He sat up with his back against the chair he had fallen from. His eyes drifted shut. Listening to the rain he just sat there relaxing his muscles. Eventually he forgot to be disappointed in the rain. Calming to the idea that the sound of rain was so different from the lack of sound in the void. He was almost completely calm by the time his door was slammed open.

Glass shattered and the front door nearly swung off its hinges. Loki’s eyes snapped open and his heart nearly slammed out of his chest but other then that he didn’t move an inch. He stared straight ahead as the avengers surrounded him. 

They came from all angles with their weapons drawn and Loki was sure he was meant to say something. Perhaps he should be angry, they had just broken into his house after all. But he felt nothing. 

Loki did not move from his spot on the floor. He didn’t raise his hands to stop Natasha from sticking one of her impressively sharp blades between his ribs. He watched as Clint released the arrow and let it fly into his stomach. One by one the Avengers struck a blow and Loki did nothing to stop it.

He felt like a cloud, rising away from it all. His heart started to slow as his blood stained the floor. His eyes misted over and all he could hear was the rain falling. Loki was dying, he knew it for a long time even before the Avengers came but now he wouldn’t have to suffer the slow death the Alfather would have preferred for him. Loki did not move, he would never move ever again. Loki was finally free.


End file.
